Gummi Bears Adventures of Fantasia
Gummi Bears Adventures of Fantasia is an upcoming disney crossover and will hit the Parody Wiki soon plot the Gummi Bears visit a concert call of classical musicians they meet Deems Taylor who introdouces them to a work of art and music and tells them of the first segment that carries them into Toccatta and Figue in D Minor as they journey into that segment they see shapes and deserts and a rock walking through a tunnel and they also see sunlight and are amazed by how beautiful the art is after the segment is over they are back in the concert hall and Deems Taylor introdouces them to the Nutcracker Suit and Cubbi ask if they will be any nutcracker in the segement but Deems Taylor says that there is no nutcracker in that segement however once when they get sucked into it they see fairies flying in the forest one fairy sprinkles magic on flowers and on goes on mushrooms which brings them to life and makes them dance they next find themselves at the bottom of a lake seeing a beautiful fish swim around and later they join dancing flowers that soon ride down the waterfall later the leaves fall and autum turns to winter and fairies ice skate as the segement ends the Gummi Bears return to the concert hall where Deems Taylor introdouces them to third segement the Sorcerers Apperintance as they enter the segement they meet Yen Sid a goodhearted sorcerer who is practing his magic and they meet Mickey Mouse who is cast in the role of his apperintance getting buckets to pour in the water fountain as soon as Yen Sid takes off his hat he goes upstairs to bed and Mickey sees his chance but Sunni warns him that he shouldnt do it but Mickey places the hat on his head ignoring her warnings and brings a broom to life making it pour water into the cauldron while Mickey sits down and relaxes suddenly Mickey grows sleepy and has a dream of controlling the oceans waves being placed on a rock commanding the storms as well but suddenly Cubbi wakes him up and tells him that the Broom is pouring too much water into the fountain and he tries to make him stop but cant so Mickey then gets an ax and chops the Broom into little peices but that only multiplies more Broom walking around with buckets pouring way more water into the cauldron making a flood and Zummi tries to help Mickey fix that problem with some of his spells but nothing works and Mickey looks the through book but no instructions help so Gruffi wakes up Yen Sid who uses his magic and stops the flood making the brooms lifeless again afterwards Mickey Mouse is in big trouble and is forced to clean up the mess he made and promises to not use the magic again untill he is ready as the segement is over Mickey Mouse and Leopold Stokoshki congrulate each other and Mickey shakes hands with the Gummi Bears and tells them bye Deems Taylor then introdouces the Gummi Bears to the fourth segement the Rite of Spring which is a story of life on earth the Gummi Bears then find themselves in outspace with metors that crash on earth which is empty and volcanos erupt and next the Gummi Bears are at the bottom of the sea encountering little life forms that devalope legs to walk on land the next day they see creatures called dinosaurs the Pleisosaurus and the Mossosaurs that swim and eat fish above they spot Pteredons that swoop down catch their prey one catches a fish and the other catches a squid and one pteredon flies down near the sea and catches a fish only to be caught by a mososaurus which pulls him underneath they later vist the prehistoric jungle where they see land dinosaurs a triceratops a stegosaurus an anklyosaurus and brontosaurs that enjoy their food diet of plants and gallominus that slip from the river banks to get drinks suddenly it starts to rain and the Gummi Bears encounter the Tyrannosaurus Rex the meat eater that chases the other dinosaurs and snaps his jaws at the pterosaurs that fly in the air the Gummi Bears climb up a tree to safety and the Tyrannosaurus attacks the Stegosaurus bitting him on the neck and Stegosaurus swings his tail hitting the Tyrannosaurus leaving the Stegosaurus no choice but to fight for survival and the Tyrannosaurus bites his neck again only to get hit by his tail but this time when the Tyrannosaurus bites the Stegosaurus he brings him to the ground at last letting go of the neck the Stegosaurus slowly dies and the Tyrannosaurus claims his prey as the Gummi Bears and the other Dinosaurs walk off the next day is a drought a dry desert where all the dinosaurs are starving to death and the Gummi Bears are also hot suddenly Certosaurs attack the Brontosaurs but shortly all the dinosaurs become excinct and nothing is left of them but bones soon an earth quake comes and the ground swallows the bones of the dinosaurs and afterwards the planet is empty with no living creatures to inhabit it as the segement is over Deems Taylor introdouces the Gummi Bears to the soundtrack of the film and then introdouces them to the Pastrol Symphony that brings the Gummi Bears back into ancient greece where they meet Cupids Fauns and Unicorns and Pegasus that fly in the sky with their babies they also meet Centaurs and help the Cupids make them fall in love and they watch peacfully as the flowers go down the waterfall again they then join a party with Bacchus the god of wine and Jacchus his pet horned donkey yes they enjoy it untill a storm cloud comes and Zeus decides to mess with them by throwing lighten bolts and Vulcan helps him do it later Zeus grows tired and decides to call it a day and sleeps in the clouds the next morning all the mythical creatures gather around to see Diana goddess of the rainbow and Apollo god of the sun and Morphous god of sleep who brings night to the valley afterwards the Gummi Bears are back in the concert hall where Deems Taylor introdouces them to Dance of the Hours where they are sucked into a clock palace where see an Ostrich with grapes but her comrads want them and she drops them in the pool and Hynothic Hippo comes out of the pool and eats the grapes and her follow Hippos dress her in her ballet suit but she than gets sleepy as she sleeps Elephants come by and blow bubbles at her untill they are blown away than a group of Alligators and Crocodiles lay eyes upon her but their leader Ben Ali Gator shoos thems off and falls in love with Hynothic Hippo and dances with her but soon she wakes up and runs later the other animals return and join in the dance as the segement ends Deems Taylor introdouces the Gummi Bears to final segement Night on Bald Mountain and Tummi however does not like the sound of the name as they go in they find themselves in a dark spooky cementary and when night comes the evil demon lord Chernabog awakens and brings soul from their graves towards the mountains including demons witches vampires and other evil spirits for wal pungis night and Chernabog holds the little flames in his hands turning them into demons as they take shape they become dancers animals and lizards and he than drops them into the flames of hell and ghost fly around the mountains and flying demons catch the ones falling and Chernabog gets ready to strike again but hears the sound of churchbells and morning finally comes to Bald Mountain and all the demons and evil spirits return to their graves and Chernabog covers himself back up in the mountains and the Gummi Bears follow Monks with torches to a cathedreil to praise the lord Jesus Christ Son of God as the segement ends the Gummi Bears return home to Gummi Glen waving goodbye to the people in the concert hall Category:Gummi Bears Adventure Films